Naruto Shippuden: Fox, Blossom, Lavender
by Draco711
Summary: Sakura Haruno's heart belongs to Hinata Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga's heart belongs to Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki's heart is a mystery. As Sakura move to claim Hinata's heart, it steers Hinata to make a choice: Choose the blonde ninja she loves or accept the growing love toward her pink haired friend? Either way...she can only choose one. Let's hope she don't regret it.
1. Prologue

**Naruto Shippuden: The Fox, the Blossom and the Lavender**

**Draco711: Checking, one two. Are we on?**

**Naruto: I don't know. Double checking, one two.**

**Natsu: Yeah, we're on. Just in case, triple checking, one two.**

**Happy: Aye, we're on!**

**Draco711: Welcome everyone to the prologue of a new story project!**

**Naruto&Happy&Natsu: Yeah!**

**Draco711: As I said, this is the prologue. How long will this story be? Who knows?**

**Naruto: I'm just glad it's my universe that homes this project.**

**Happy: Aye, Draco711 was debating whether to use another anime such as Natsu and mine universe, Fairy Tail.**

**Natsu: But he chose Naruto's universe as he haven't written one for a while.**

**Draco711: Anyway, onto the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

**Draco711: Well, lets get started shall we?**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711&Happy&Natsu&Naruto: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

**Prologue**

How can this have happened? This is the question that Hinata Hyuga has been asking herself for awhile now. She is currently standing off to the side watching two of her closest friends, possibly the most important people in her life save her family, having a heated and intense argument. An argument that looks like it could come to blows. What are the two arguing about?

Well…Hinata herself.

The two both loves Hinata very dearly and deeply. One loves her but didn't know how to approach her without embarrassing themselves. The other, however, had already claimed her virginity, and entered a sex-only relationship while still friends, friends with benefits basically. But didn't let the lust overcome her love for the Hyuga Princess. The other found out, and kept it hidden. Hinata was too late when it had boiled over.

The argument broke as one has stormed out the door and into the rain, slamming said door as they left out. The other breathed heavily yet dangerously while glaring at the door, It was at this moment, Hinata had only two choices: go after the one who ran out or stay with the other and enjoy their sweet and intimate dance again? Either way…someone will end up being heartbroken.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done with this incredibly short prologue.**

**Naruto: Yeah I'll say...but I don't like how Hinata is trapped in an argument. Now Draco711, everyone been asking are you going to update your other stories?**

**Draco711: My answer is yes. As I mentioned before, I will complete them but just need to sit down long enough to do so. Luckily I have vacation for a whole week, meaning I could work on multiple projects.**

**Natsu: That's awesome!**

**Draco711: So what do you think of the prologue? Are you excited on how this will turn out? Or opposite of that? Let me know your thoughts when you favorite/follow/review. Oh, and ideas on a better title name or is it fine as it is?**

**Natsu: So stay awesome and fired up!**

**Happy: Eat lots of fish too!**

**Naruto: And never give up on your dreams.**

**Draco711: Till we meet again.**

**Draco711&Naruto&Happy&Natsu: And so we go~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto Shippuden: The Fox, Blossom and Lavender**

**Draco711: Checking, one two. Are we on?**

**Naruto: I don't know. Double checking, one two.**

**Natsu: Yeah, we're on. Just in case, triple checking, one two.**

**Happy: Aye, we're on!**

**Draco711: Here is the first chapter of Naruto Shippuden: The Fox, Blossom and Lavender our awesome readers!**

**Naruto: Alright!**

**Natsu: This will be so awesome!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: I bet you all thought we disappeared? Nope, just took awhile to write down this chapter.**

**Natsu: Yeah, now next story to be updated will be-**

**Draco711: Not sure. Anyway, Naruto the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Draco711 does not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden/Boruto Next Generations.**

**Draco711: With that done, lets get the show on the road.**

**Draco711&Happy&Natsu&Naruto: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

"Okay, please take the recommended rest before you do anything strenuous." Sakura instructs.

"Will do, thank you again Sakura." A young chunin replies.

"No problem, just happy to help." The chunin left after another thank you, and Sakura stretched her arms and legs. That was her last patient, thus she is done for the day. She stood up and looked into the mirror. She notes how her hair grew out to shoulder length and likes how it frames her face perfectly (Sakura's hair style is like the one in this picture xbunnygoth/art/RENDER-Sakura-x-Hinata-603678777). Another fact she likes is her bust had increased to a firm yet bouncy C-cup.

"But still not as big as Hinata's." Sakura thought. A blush had formed on Sakura's face as she thought of the Hyuga heiress. Whenever the pinkette thought about Hinata, her body heats up in lust, need and want. The desire to have Hinata scream her name…the desire to bring Hinata to an uncontrolled bliss…the desire to claim Hinata's heart.

Sakura sunk back into her chair as her hand drifted downward toward her shorts. She slips pass them and her panties and let out a soft hum as she lightly rubs her womanhood. It didn't take her long to slide her fingers into her folds and begin thrusting them at a rapid pace. She tried to hold in her moans and was successful for a time…but when she imagined Hinata doing this to her with her own hands, she lost all control of her moaning. She's lucky she's the only one in this area of the hospital.

Sakura soon began bucking in her seat as she thrusts her fingers faster and rougher into herself. She palms her clitoris as if Hinata is humping against her, tribbing her to release. And the physical pleasure wasn't the only factor pushing Sakura to release…the mental images of her fucking Hinata or Hinata fucking her was causing her to lose control, the chair sliding back and forth roughly against the floor. She fantasized about all the deep and passionate kisses with Hinata…her ravaging the dark haired beauty breasts like no tomorrow…marking her as her own.

Mmm…cumming!" Sakura moans out. She came hard, coating her fingers and panties in her juices. She shook as she gripped the chair to keep from sliding off from it and help ground her. A few minutes passed when the pleasure flowing through Sakura had ceased, and another few minutes for Sakura to calm down.

"Huff…that was…huff…stronger than the last one…" Sakura breathes then pouts after catching her breath "And I ruined another pair of panties at my workplace. It's lucky I brought extras in case this happened." She stood up and went to a drawer, took out a pair, and headed into the bathroom to change.

Elsewhere~

"Hyah!" Hinata shouts. She threw a palm strike toward Neji who sidestepped to avoid it. He then sent a strike of his own, yet Hinata deflected it. They kept it up, neither landing a strike for quite a while. It was when Hinata stumbled from dodging another attack when Neji trips her with a quick leg sweep. Once she hit the ground, Neji thrusts a clawed palm strike only stopping right at her face which caused Hinata to yield.

"You've gotten stronger Lady Hinata." Neji compliments, helping Hinata up.

"Thank you," Hinata replies "But I still have quite a bit before I catch up to you."

"Yes, I believe so," Neji then thought "Actually, at your progression, you should be able to surpass me. And that is because you want to walk by his side."

"Thank you again for training with me Neji."

"It's no problem at all, Lady Hinata. Let's call it a day and head home."

"Okay." Hinata and Neji left the training field and made their way back into the village. They chatted about various topics as they walked. They came across Rock Lee who was doing his usual training of five hundred laps around the village. After they talked for a bit (and turning down Lee's offer to train with him), they continued their way. It wasn't long till they saw Tenten carrying some boxes into her family weapon store. Hinata urged Neji to go help his girlfriend, assuring him she can make it home alright. Once Neji began helping Tenten, Hinata continued her way, and as she did, she passed by Ichiraku's.

"I wonder what Naruto is doing." She thought. It's no secret that Hinata loves Naruto. Everyone knows it, especially if you see the two together. Though the only one who doesn't know is the one Hinata loves. Naruto can be dense when it comes to Hinata's love for him, though it's understandable. But Hinata doesn't mind as she will tell him in her own time. Little did she know that her love will be tested in a way she couldn't possibly imagine. Now speaking of Naruto-

"Aargh! Damn it!" Naruto yells. Naruto is at home currently trying to perfect a new Jutsu. Nothing destructive so it won't destroy his home, it just leaves a mess he has to clean up. He's trying to merge his Wind Nature chakra into his Shadow Clones. He hopes this will increase their durability during battle, so they won't disappear in one hit. But so far, that is proving difficult as it had been learning the Rasen-Shuriken. But he won't give up as that's not his ninja way.

Naruto began gathering Wind Nature chakra in his hands. Once he gathered the amount, he formed three hand signs before stopping at the signature hand sign for his clones. He then shouts:

"Wind Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Wind from the open window began to flow into the room and began to come together. Naruto remained focus so he won't lose progress of forming the clone. Unfortunately, the would-be clone had dispelled and sent Naruto flying into the wall while knocking down more stuff.

"Damn it! This is a lot harder than I thought," Naruto thought sliding down the wall onto his bed "And I while I know it will make my clones more durable, how else can they be utilized? I want to find that out." He looks at the ceiling, wondering what he needs to do. He then looks over toward the dresser, lucky none of the items on top had fallen off. His focus then went to a single item.

It was a fox teddy bear. It was given to him as a gift from someone…someone special to him. A person he didn't know how special till recently. Yes, he is in love with this person. But he's not sure if he should confess as two months before the realization, he was chasing after the heart of his teammate, Sakura. This caused him to be nervous approaching the person, thinking it will make him look like a guy who jump to another woman after the previous didn't give him what he wants.

"I love her…and want to show her I truly do want to be with her. I just need time to confess." Naruto thought. With that, he didn't know that his feelings will cause a major strain on one of his most cherish friendships.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And first chapter is complete.**

**Natsu: I see you decided to write them separately.**

**Draco711: Yeah. Though I don't know how long this story going to be. So just in case, be prepared for events to move a bit quicker.**

**Naruto: Yeah, he might make this story as big as ten chapters.**

**Happy: Or as small as three.**

**Draco711: If you want to see more, follow, favorite, and review the chapter.**

**Natsu: And let us know who you want to see Hinata end up with.**

**Naruto: Wait...the real question is...who does me in the story like?**

**Happy: Aye, is it Hinata or is it someone else? **

**Draco711: No need to spoil it for them. But yes, let us know who you like to see Hinata end up with. It's more like a game on who you think I will pair Hinata up in the end. **

**Natsu: So stay awesome and fired up!**

**Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

**Naruto: And never give up on your dreams!**

**Draco711: Till we meet again!**

**Draco711&Naruto&Natsu&Happy: And so we go~**


End file.
